Close Encounters of the Weird Mime
"Close Encounters of the Weird Mime" is the tenth episode of the first season of Goof Troop. Max and P.J. pretend to be aliens in a science video project. But when the video is accidentally seen by NASA and rest of the neighborhood, panic erupts as Goofy is captured and Pete panics to protect his home. Plot Max and P.J. are working on a science project, but complain that the one they're making is too boring. They decide to produce a science-fiction video instead. Meanwhile, Goofy is attending a class at the Alpha Humanity School of Street Theater. He takes his final test and passes. His instructor reminds him never to speak while performing and to keep and eye out for talent agents. As Max and P.J. set up a backdrop for their project, Goofy barges in to show them his new tin foil mime costume. When Goofy heads downtown, the boys find the video camera. Max remembers it needs a VCR and asks to use Pete's, but P.J. says he won't allow it. In the backyard, Pete constructs an outdoor barbecue. Peg comes out and gives him a cup of extremely strong Tasmanian Tar roast coffee and tells him she bought fifty pounds of it on sale. Later, Pete catches the boys trying to take the VCR. He demands they put it back, telling them that he is king of the house and the peasants of the family don't get to enjoy the same royalties. Max reasons that they were forbidden not to move the VCR, but they can still run cables to it from his house. They load in a tape, press record, and head next door to start filming their video. They dress up like Goofy in tin foil costumes and sit in a space ship prop. In the video, they pretend to be "Tinfoilians from the planet Luminum". They start making random threats to Earth and demand to speak to the leader of the planet. What they don't know is that Pete's satellite dish has accidentally been broadcasting their video signal to satellites in orbit, which is then discovered and seen by NASA! The boys video has also been broadcasting to the entire neighborhood. The scientists think they have finally found aliens. While continuing to mime downtown, Goofy has caused a commotion because he's wearing the same outfit as the aliens. The scientists show up and throw Goofy in the back of their van. They take him to their space center where he thinks he's in a TV studio. A scientist then announces that the alien signal isn't coming from space, but directly from Spoonerville! Back at Pete's, his Peg and Pistol are panicked, telling him that aliens are invading Earth, but Pete doesn't believe it until they show him on the news. Peg suggests that they pack their things and leave but Pete demands that they stay and defend their home. Pete uses a bulldozer to create a moat around his house for protection and then fills it with the fifty pounds of coffee Peg bought. The coffee grounds are so strong that when Pete shoots it with a gun, it creates a giant smoke ring in the sky. This triggers a military helicopter above to assume that they've found where the alien has landed. Max and P.J. finish the video and go outside to find the mayhem that they've caused. They disguise themselves as officials and sneak into NASA to rescue Goofy. When they arrive, they tell the scientists that they are experts from the "Federated League of Intergalactic Body Language" and that the alien has the contagious "cosmic chickenpox", which scares them all away. Back at Pete's, the house is now surrounded with news vans and reporters. Confusion continues as Pete and his family barricade themselves in the house, fighting off the people outside his house, thinking they are the aliens. Max brings Goofy, telling him that all the cameras are there because they want him to be in their science-fiction show. Goofy climbs up onto the roof with a rocket strapped on, as Max explains to the crowd that he is returning to Mars. Right before Pete can grab hold of Goofy, he launches into the air. The rocket does a few flips and flies him around until it shoots up into space for good, with Goofy safe on the ground. After, P.J. tells Max he's going back to his original science project. That night, Max and Goofy joke that they're too good for television. To Max's dismay, his dad has signed them up for dancing lessons. The episode ends as Pete is picking up the rubble of his barbecue and grumbling about the aliens. He finds Peg's foiled-covered potatoes and panics, smashing them. Pistol watches and finally figures out how to make mashed potatoes. Trivia * This episode's title is a play on the film Close Encounters of the Third Kind. * Donald Duck made a cameo appearance in this episode. His face is on one of the mime instructor's flash cards which he shows Goofy to act out as a mime. Goofy ducked. Gallery 1992-dingo-10.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Goof Troop episodes